companion in waiting
by The-trio-until-the-very-end
Summary: sequel to 'in another life' Emily Smith is all grown up when the Doctor comes back to town. The Doctor and her soon grow close on their journey, yet a few things are out of place. When the Doctor starts having nightmares and strange things start happening, the doctor realized something isn't right in this whole situation.
1. old friends

I just can't stop typing stuff. This is the sequel to 'in another life' but Emily is grown up. So yeah. I'm already brainstorming for the rest of the story, but I can use your ideas. So read it up!

* * *

"I am the Bad Wolf reincarnated into another body. I was brought back to save the Doctor." The eleventh Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver. "Emily-" her skin had an unreal metallic look. Her brown hair blew in the wind that came from nowhere. Her eyes were gold and so was the rest of her body. "Emily you have to stop. Do you hear me? It's going to kill you!" Emily didn't seem to understand. The Ghosts were at bay, but more joined the army every second. The Doctor had brought Emily to a castle, and things had went wrong and ended up with Emily imprisoned and both of their lives at stake. "You need me Doctor. I am here." She raised her right hand, and gold globe materialized in her palm. As she was about to fling the orb, a beeping filled the room, and it went black

Emily Smith hit the snooze button, falling back onto her bed she massaged her temple, trying to make her headache go away. That was the strangest dream Emily had dreamed, but it was a recurring dream, or nightmare, that never made it past that point. And it involved the Doctor, a visitor from her childhood. But he hadn't returned, and Emily had moved on that he ever would. She quickly put her hair into a bun and ran downstairs. The Doorman opened the door and the cold blew in. "Morning Ms. Smith. Where to this fine Saturday morning?" George had been the doorman at her building ever since Emily had moved in after high school. "I don't know. Something's telling me to go shopping." She laughed. "Well if you run into your grandfather, say hello." Of course. Someone was always bringing Emily's family into the conversation. Pete Tyler, though retired, could buy half of London if he desired. Her dad was a professor and had written a bestselling book, and her mum was the head of the Torchwood branch in London. The Smith and Tyler family was well known. Then there was Emily. The only child of the fortune family.

Emily said goodbye to George, or rather walked out the door away from, and caught a taxi from her flat to the shops downtown. Telling the driver to stop outside 'Lulu's' so Emily could get out. She left the driver a tip and got out of the car. Rushing into the store, she took off her gloves shoving them into her pocket. Blowing on her fingers she looked for where to start. Seeing a rack of sweaters, Emily started her shopping. She hadn't even made it to the dressing room when she ran into a familiar face. He was just walking in the door, looking lost in a store for women. He brushed against Emily's shoulder. "Sorry" he mumbled. Emily dropped her pile of clothes. He turned around, thinking he was the one to cause the fall. He bent down to help, but Emily stood standing. His hair was combed over, his tweed jacket buttoned for the cold. He looked just the same he did all those years ago. "Doctor!" The man clutched a scarf, "I'm sorry, but I'm not good with names- who are you?" He asked, Emily smiled. "I'm…" The Doctor realized the girl in front of him was no longer a girl, "You're Emily Smith. Look at you! How could I not know it was you?" He hugged her, with other shoppers looking on. "What are you doing here?" The Doctor tied the scarf around Emily's neck. "My TARDIS sent me here. Odd really, I was aiming for the planet Gaxar." Emily smiled, tugging the scarf off. "Wanna get some coffee?" The time traveler leaned his head back. "Coffee? Yuck! Isn't that what grownups drink?" Emily laughed, "well in case you haven't noticed I am a grown up." The Doctor smiled back. "Can I just drink tea instead?"

"So where are your parents?" Emily shrugged, "I think they're in Paris today. Mum's on a trip for Torchwood. Household objects coming alive or something." The Doctor drank some tea, "and what about you? Are you following the family business?" Emily quickly shook her head, "oh no. Two generations is enough for me. I'm a reporter. For the local. I have a column every week. Dad's a writer though so I'm carrying on that tradition. He wrote a book about how the world is full of hate. It's quite good." The Doctor nodded. He talked a bit about himself and what he had done, while Emily thought about how weird it was the day she had a dream about the Doctor, he shows up in a random shop. The thought made her stomach churn. "How old are you now Emily?" Emily was popped back to the coffee shop. "I'm 23. And you Doctor?" The Doctor counted on his fingers, "One thousand and fifteen." Emily nodded. "Here I was thinking I was old. I bet you don't even remember when you were my age huh?" The couple laughed. The waiter walked over with the bill in his hand, he smiled at Emily. "Hey Emily, here's your bill." The blonde boy handed her the folder and glanced at the Doctor before walking away. The Doctor raised his eyebrows even higher than they already were. Emily dug through her purse looking for change, and without looking up she replied, "I come in here often to write. He always serves me." He nodded, "Why don't you invite him to join us, he seems cool." Emily found a quarter and placed it in the fold along with bills. "He doesn't read." The Doctor sat back in his chair, grinning, he raised his cup to a toast. "Emily Smith, watch out boys." Emily playfully kicked him as their waiter was back, to pick up the money. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked. Emily blushed and the doctor spit up some tea.

"What?" She asked.

"Me?" The Doctor replied as he mopped up the tea on his shirt with a napkin.

"He's my…"

"And her mom…"

"We're like…"

"NO." they said at the same time. The boy nodded and left the table. Emily raised her mug. "You spitting out your tea everywhere and me blushing like a tomato. Queen save us." And the two clicked their glasses together.

* * *

Well? I like it so far, it's different then anything else I've written.

Reviews are like snow xx


	2. Geronimo

Happy new year, happy holidays! I feel like I haven't been on all year... .ha. well now that that's out of the way here is chapter two.

* * *

After the toast, they left the café and walked around town disusing random things. "It was nice to catch up. Stop by again in another twenty years and we can do it again." Emily told the Doctor as they walked to her building. The Doctor put his freezing hands in his pockets. "Unless." Emily looked up. She was wearing a dark blue pea coat, reminding the Doctor of the TARDIS. Her brown eyes sparkled like they did all those years ago. "Unless you wanted to come with me now." He held out his hand.

"I can't just run off with you, you know."

The Doctor seemed taken aback, "if this is about your grown up job, I'm with modern gadgets, you can email and do that thing with the phones. It's like going to work without seeing all your annoying coworkers."

Emily smiled; her tongue between her teeth like her mother, The Doctor waved his hand in front of her face, "Well then?" Emily quickly did a happy dance before grabbing it,

"come on, I have to pack!" She said, pulling him along. Once they got to the flat, she let go of his hand. George was there to open the door. The Doctor looked around the lobby. A baby grand piano sat in the corner, and a spiral staircase stood in the middle surrounded by leather couches. "Are we really going to have to climb all of those?" He asked once Emily joined him.

"No," She laughed, "There's an elevator by the fountain. The Doctor was impressed, he could tell Emily was well off and her parents hadn't forgotten about her. The ride up, he asked about the entire button collection in the elevator and what they did. When they got to the top, Emily fished her key out and unlocked her door.

"This is where you live?" He asked, to the right of the door was a couch and a coffee table covered in books. The Doctor sat on the couch.

"I'll be just a minuet" Emily shouted from the next room.

The Doctor mumbled a reply, flipping through different books. "There's a closet in the TARDIS you know, everything you can think of."

Emily poked her head out of her door, "really? So do I need all of this?" She asked, reveling an over packed night bag.

"I don't know!"

The human rolled her eyes, "I don't know what I'm going to face out there. My dad never taught me what to pack!"

The Doctor stood, "Speaking of the Smith's, should you tell your parents?"

Emily looked guilty, The Doctor sat back down. Emily pulled her phone out, dialed a number and put it to her ear. The Doctor watched her, knowing who she was calling.

"Hey mum, it's me. I know you're working today, but I thought I would just tell you, I'm going out of town for a few days. It's for work, so it's fine. I'll call you. Say hi to dad for me. Love you."

The Doctor cleared his throat "you shouldn't lie to your mom. She hates it when people lie to her."

Emily gestured to her phone, "I left her a message. If I told her you were here do you think she would let me come?"

The Doctor looked at his feet, if something happened to Emily, how would Rose and John find out? It would be like Brian Williams all over again.

"Come on Doctor, let's get the show on the road!" Emily changed the subject, dragging her bag.

The Doctor lead Emily to his hiding spot, "and here's the-"

"TARDIS." Emily finished, smiling. The Doctor opened the doors, letting Emily in. "It looks just the same! Still bigger on the inside." Emily stated, taking a look around. The control panel shook when the Doctor hit a button, "Now pull that lever there!" He yelled, pointing. Emily ran over, and pulled it. The TARDIS was lifted up in the air, up into space and away from Emily's home. She had no idea when she would be back, even if she would make it back. Her father had always wanted her to see the stars, making it sound perfect, and now she was. The chance of a lifetime.

Emily laughed, "This is great!"

The Doctor smiled too.

"Geronimo" he yelled

"allons-y!" Emily answered, still laughing.

"What?" The Doctor asked, turning to Emily.

"It's French. For let's go. My dad says it all the time." She told him, seeing no importance.

"Oh, right. I knew that."

Emily smiled, she just couldn't keep that grin from her face. The Doctor and Emily Smith. Her dreams were coming true.

* * *

Yay, they are so happy together. She's kinda a mix of all the past companions. She's his best friend like Donna, a girl who waited like Amy, Rose's daughter duh, and I'm not for sure about River or Martha. anywho.

Reviews are like having a great new year xx


	3. Who?

Dude, I just realized how short this chapter is... sorry! been busy. But I'm trying to plan ahead on this story, idk. Anywho

* * *

"well…" Emily announced after getting a tour of the TARDIS, "Where is she?" The couple had walked into the living room of the ship and Emily chose an armchair to sit in. The room was filled with mismatched furniture, some from past centuries and some from future. Emily loved it. Her armchair was Victorian style, deep plum with wooden legs. She tilted her head to the modern couch beside her and the doctor sat.

"She? She who?" He asked, Emily shrugged.

"You always travel with someone don't you? What happened to her?"

The Doctor suddenly became interested in his shoes. "She's gone. They're all gone."

Emily leaned forward in her chair, "You had the Ponds, last time you came. You said they were waiting for you back home."

"That was a long time ago."

"Oh."

"You want to know if they died."

There was a pause. "No."

"Of course you do. They did. They got sent to live the rest of their human lives in the past. Without me."

"Oh" She mumbled.

"But that is not going to happen to you Emily. I promise you, I'll save you."

Emily wanted to believe the doctor, she really did, but her parents had told her storied and she knew what always happened. In a week she could be dead, in a parallel world, held hostage, or even married to an alien. And her parents would never know.


	4. Abraham Lincoln

"JUMP!" The doctor yelled from the other side of the platform, Emily turned around just in time to see two Wood beasts come running around the curb. She screamed, pure terror running through her. The wooden bridge had fallen into the valley and three feet of air laid in front of the human and the doctor.

"I can't!"

"You have too!"

Emily stopped short of the cliff.

"Where do you think you're going?" A raspy voice said inches behind her.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut, and leaped. Seconds later she was standing beside the doctor, still breathing heavily. He wrapped her in a hug, with her still shaking.

"That was fun!" He said, waving to the beast as they scampered back into the woods.

"I- I can't- I can't do this anymore."

The doctor laughed, telling her it got better.

"Next time you try to make amends with those creatures, I'm staying in the TARDIS!" she told him, poking him in his chest.

They walked back into the time machine and back into space, Emily still grumbling about her first adventure.

"Fine, you can choose next, where do you want to go?" He told her, Emily twisted her brown hair into a bun, thinking.

"I've always wanted to meet Abraham Lincoln!" She said after a while.

The eleventh Doctor rolled his eyes, but hit buttons anyway.

* * *

"Welcome Mss. Smith," the doctor said, opening the TARDIS' door, "To Lincoln's Cottage. August 1864 " Emily stepped out of the booth smiling, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile too.

It was dark and hard to see, but Emily could see a house with a candle in the upstairs window.

"Three miles from the white house. This is where he spends most of his nights."

Emily nodded, "I'm stalking a president that's been dead for over a hundred years. Do you think he's in there?" She whispered.

"I think he's coming now, hide!"

The couple dove behind a tree as a shadow got closer, the outline was of a tall man, with books under one arm and a hat on his head. The Doctor could see Emily smile. They watched as he got closer to the gate and the tree, when Emily poked the Doctor. "Look!" she whispered pointing to behind the man. The Doctor turned to see another figure coming close behind Lincoln.

Emily panicked, "He's going to shoot him. We have to stop him!"

"Emily, no!"

But it was too late, just as the president was passing them, Emily whispered out to him, "President Lincoln"

The man turned his head to the tree as a shot pierced through the night, and hit his hat. It took all Emily had from screaming as the President jumped and ran off towards the night. The Doctor watched as the other shadow ran the opposite way. Guards could be heard in the distance and a voice explaining what just happened.

"Emily! We have to go. Now." The Doctor pulled her hand and they ran from their cover to the TARDIS and the Doctor shoved Emily into it. He slammed the door and without a word he launched them. Emily sat on the bottom step, watching.

"You can't do that." He told her, turning towards her and leaning on the controls.

"Do what? Save the President's life?"

The Doctor rubbed his face with his hands, "yes. No you can't do that."

"But he doesn't die until Booth shoots him during that play. Everyone knows that."

"But what if he should have died on this day? And you changed it. You're the one who went back and stopped it." He tired.

"If it wasn't for me he would have died sooner? History could have been completely different." Emily tried to wrap her mind around this, but she was still dazed that she was the one who stopped the attack.

"Exactly! You could have messed up a fixed point in time!"

"But I didn't. Someone had to save him, it's how it is in the future."

The doctor sighed, crossing his arms, he gleaned at her. "Well just don't do it again."

Emily huffed as she started up the stairs. "Maybe I will!" She yelled behind her. Every step she yelled a president, "Maybe next I'll save him again," Step, "Or Kennedy" Another step, "Or Caesar." Step, "Or Henry the sixth."

The Doctor chuckled, "night Emily! Your room's the third on the left!" But she was too busy naming off people and she just mildly flicked her wrist to him.


	5. her room

By the time Emily walked all the way up to the third door on the left, she was out of names and tired. She opened her door for the first time, and a light automatically came on. Emily didn't know what to expect, but what she was still surprised to see white walls staring back at her and boxes covering the oak floor. Emily stuck her head back out the door and recounted to make sure she was in the right room. There was a mattress on the opposite wall and a small table with two mix matched chairs on the far side. He room itself was an odd triangle shape, with two long walls and a short one that had the door. It was large enough for her, yet small enough to be cozy. Emily picked up a box and carried it to the table. She sat it on top and opened the box, already coughing from the dust.

It was full of Pictures. Some drawings, people, animals, places, maps, buildings, and even some of the TARDIS. Emily knew some of these photos, like a drawing of the pyramids in Egypt. But others seemed unrealistic. Emily pulled out a roll of clear tape and she got an idea. She picked up the box and carried it to the same wall the bed was against. She then went back and dragged the chair over, put pieces of tape all across her arm, gathered a handful of pictures and stepped onto the chair. It wasn't until many hours later; she climbed down, her arms and back sore from stretching. She stepped back and looked at her wall. From floor to ceiling it was covered in pictures, almost no white showing from beneath it. She smiled at her work, and scooted the chair back to the table. She looked into the box, making sure it was empty, when she saw one photo stuck under a flap. She could tell it was of a person, but she didn't know who until she pulled it out. It was of her mom, standing outside an open doorway with luggage under her arm, snow falling around her. Half of Emily's grandmother could be seen in the background, talking to something off picture. Rose was smiling at the camera, her blonde hair poking out of her jacket's hood. She looked so much younger than Emily had ever seen, realizing this must have been before she "moved" Emily sat on her mattress, wanting to know more about the history of the photo. Who took it? Was it her Mom's Doctor? Had the eleventh Doctor seen it? What happened after the photo was taken? Before? It looked like it was winter, yet it didn't say a date. The photo made Emily cheerful, but also a bit gloomy. She wondered what her mom was doing now, and if she missed her. But most of all, she wondered if she would ever see her again. Emily sighed, placing the photo on the floor; she laid down so her front would be facing the wall and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she awoke and quickly started working on her room again. It was her mission to have it finished today. She started with the nearest box. Inside was a bunch of clothes, all different sized and from different eras. She stacked this in piles on the short wall by the door hoping to get a dresser or a makeshift closet of some kind later. Emily's mood brightened when she opened the next box to discover it was full of books. She opened three more just like it. Some were in other languages, some fiction and some nonfiction. But she loved them all. She stacked the books by her bed, happy to have something to do at night when she was lonely. She soon found a lamp, a clock, an old globe, and throw pillows. The Lamp and globe went on piles of books, the clock on the shortest wall, and the pillows on the bed. Then she started getting into unusual objects. She could tell they were from other planets and had no idea what to do with some of them. She found a cat statue and thought it was the cutest thing and placed it in one of the chairs. A rug was placed in the middle of the room and a large quilt thrown onto the bed before Emily realized how late it was getting. She pushed all the still unopened boxes onto last long empty wall and left her room.

Emily shut her door and started down the hall, further into the TARDIS. She could hear movement coming from an open door, and peeked in to see the Doctor, sitting in a kitchen. Emily smiled a greeting.

"Breakfast?" The Doctor asked. Emily nodded. "Oh, did you want me to make it?" the girl laughed as she sat across the table. The chair wobbled when she put weight into it.

"well I thought since I was the guest you might be a good host and cook me breakfast." She told him, testing her full body in the seat.

"I'm not a good host. Everyone fills out little complaints all the time about how much I suck at cooking, and how unsteady the chairs are." He told her, just as her chair started to fall backwards, Emily jumped up, and it crashed to the tiled floor. The Doctor smiled, "the box is by the fridge if you want to complain."

Emily shrugged, "I just want breakfast."

"French Toast sound good?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well what better place to have French toast than France?"

"Give me a brush, a fresh change of clothes and a bathroom. I'll be ready in two minutes." She ran out of the room back to her own in search of something to wear. She decided on one of her own sundresses, red with small polka dots covering it. Emily combed out the knots from her hair and redid her makeup in the hall bathroom. Smiling at her refection, she left to greet the Doctor back in the control room. He looked the same as he always did, tweed and a bowtie. The time lord parked the TARDIS and started towards modern day Paris, when Emily exclaimed, "hold on!" And rushed back to her room. She found her purse in all the mess and pulled out her camera along with a few bills she stuffed into her flats. Putting the camera's strap around her wrist she raced back to the doctor, put her arm through his and they stepped out into the Earth's sun.

After breakfast, Emily convinced the Doctor to do a little shopping, saying she needed things for her room. The couple, much to the Doctor's disappointment, discovered a flea market in an open park. Emily found a booth with vintage artifacts and started digging through every box until she found a mirror, a box of old tea cups, and a coatrack, to which the Doctor asked what she was going to do with it, "I might find some coats." She said handing him the pole. The Doctor sighed and took it, waiting impatiently while she paid. "And then, can you please take a picture of us?" Emily asked the clerk, pulling out the camera and handing it to the man.

"Um.. ok?" He took it and Emily stood beside the Doctor, telling him to smile nicely. "Say cheese." The man said, snapping the photo and handing the camera back over. Emily thanked him and ushered the Doctor away from the booth.

"What was that for?" He asked, once out of earshot. He was carrying the stand on one shoulder and switched it to the other as them walked.

Emily shrugged, trying to balance the two boxes. "Well just be ready for much more photo taking bowtie man, because I love taking them." She said, feeling happy she could add a photo to the wall that was hers.

It wasn't until three photographs and a purchase of a reading chair and dresser that she was ready to stop and head back to the TARDIS.

Once in, she quickly thanked the doctor for the lovely "normal" breakfast before closing herself into her room once again. The dresser went where the piles of clothes were and the mirror above that. The chair went by the books, in the corner. And the coat rack in between the dresser and the door. Finding a book of poems, Emily laid on the floor glancing through the book until she found a poem she had read once for English class back in school. Emily pulled out a black marker from her purse and climbing onto the chair once again, she started writing on the wall surrounding her table and chairs.

Two hours later, her wall was covered in a poem;

"_They are not long, the weeping and the laughter,_

_Love and desire and hate:_

_I think they have no portion in us after_

_We pass the gate._

_They are not long, the days of wine and roses:_

_Out of a misty dream_

_Our path emerges for a while, then closes_

_Within a dream."_

Later, after washing the black off her hands Emily carried the book to the Doctor and asked him to read the poem. "It's by Ernest Dowson, one of my favorite authors from the eighteen hundreds. Isn't it just wonderful? It really makes you think. The poem was highlighted in the book, so it must be important." The Doctor read it silently, moving his lips with every word.

"It's nice. O' Dowson did an excellent job. I like the last lines, 'our path emerges for a while, then closes within a dream.'" He told her, looking up and smiling.

"Makes you wonder." She told him, shutting the book. "Dreams can be deceiving." She uttered leaving the room, and leaving the Doctor to his TARDIS.

* * *

I really hope her room made sense. Its a triangle. But it seems pretty cool, I want that room. And the poem is nice. And who doesn't need a coat rack?

Reviews are like spring break coming early


	6. nightmares

The Doctor twisted and turned in his sleep, having yet another nightmare come to him. He was used to having nightmares about the past and even sometimes the future, but it was different the last time. He was falling down a hole, Amy and Rory were at the top, holding out their hands trying to get him to grab on, but he was too far and moving too fast. Small visions swirled before him as he fell. Of him alone since the Ponds left. He stopped falling and Emily appeared, holding out her hand. "Out of a misty dream our path emerges for a while, then closes within a dream." The Doctor grabbed her hand. The tunnel seemed to get brighter, but then it darkened back up, the doctor dropped his hand. "You shocked me." He told her over and over again. Emily was starting to change, light pouring out of her. The Doctor's knees were weak. Emily leaned into the Doctor and whispered two words, two words that sent a shiver down his back as he slept, "wake up."

The Doctor jumped out of his sleep, sweating. He wiped his forehead and uncovered himself and rose out of bed. Deciding he just needed to calm down, he walked to the control room. He passed Emily's room and was about to knock when he realized there was no light under the door. He didn't want to wake her just because of his silly little dream.

The next morning, he didn't mention the dream, and Emily didn't say anything about having nightmares, so the Doctor just avoided the subject. Emily volunteered to cook, and while she did, she told of her dream. "I was back at home, doing a normal everyday activity. I went to work, the guy at the shop hit on me, mum called, everything. That's all it was. Kinda dull, don't you think?"

The Doctor didn't know what to think, "yeah." Should he tell her of his dream? Or just keep silent.

"But I'd much rather be here." She told him, poking him in the chest with the tip of the spatula.

He nodded, still thinking about her dream. Emily placed a plate of pancakes down on the table followed by milk, "Eat up Doctor." She said, sitting down in her fixed chair.

"Have I ever told you about the Ponds?" He asked.

Emily, stuffing pancakes into her mouth shook her head, "you don't have to." She got out after she swallowed.

"They were the most wonderful couple." He started, "They belonged together, you know, you just see these two people and right away you can just tell they're in love. That was them. And Amy," He looked at the wall behind Emily's head, "That little Amelia was the person I needed to get me through. I was just newly regenerated when I met her, and she shaped me into who I am. I am forever thankful to her."

He stopped talking and Emily thought he was done talking, she rose and got more to drink, but she could hear the Doctor whisper.

"Then she left me. They both did. But there together, no worries, they're together and happy."

Emily walked over and knelt beside the Doctor, "But what about you doctor? Are you happy?" The Doctor looked back to Emily, surprised to see someone there. He had forgotten she was even in the room.

"Am I happy?"

She nodded, holding her hand on his arm. "Because you look a little sad to me."

The doctor patted Emily's hand, "I'm always sad. But happy too. Imagine if someone was happy all the time? It would get boring. You need to be sad sometimes so the happy moments stand out more and make life worth getting. Like you Emily, you're a happy moment."

Emily smiled, "And you doctor, have been the saddest happiest man I've ever had the good privilege to meet."


End file.
